True to your heart
by green saint
Summary: We know what happens to Haryr in the future, but what happened in the past? Let's take it back when Harry was still a child. Something happens that changes his life forever.


a/n this just a start, it's supposed to be about true griffindor, how Harry won't give in to Malfoy, and how light always wins over darknessa/n

It was Harry's birthday, the most unpleasant day of them all. Today he turned eight. The boy with black hair, was extremely skinny and pale. Color bleached out of his skin by many hours in the dark closet under the stairs. It was his room. He was supposed to be grateful for, what his relatives done for him. They have let him say after his parents died. But ever since he got there, his life turned in to a nightmare. He watched Dudley getting fatter, and more spoiled. Every whining of his was listened to. Everything he wanted lay right in front of him. But he was too lazy to get it. Harry was rudely shoved from one corner to another. Chores which were inexistent to his cousin Dudley, piled up on him. Washing dishes, baking bacon, weeding the lawn… Today was Harry's birthday, and he got a special surprise. He would stay with Mrs. Figg, an old lady who owned lots of cats. For Dudley received the real present today. While Dudley went to London with his friends, Harry was left behind to sulk in smelly house. Uncle Vernon rudely grabbed Harry by his arm, dragging him to the house next door. Harry, without any complaints followed his uncle. He watched his Uncle knock on the dark, wooden door. And after a few seconds, with cracking sound, it was opened up. A strong adore of cat food streamed into Harry's nose. Harry twitched.  
"Good morning," Uncle Vernon put on a smile. "Good morning," then Mrs. Figg looked accepting Harry. She took him by the hand, and pulled him through the door way.  
"We are grateful that you agreed to watch Harry. He's a trouble maker," Uncle Vernon said. "Oh no problem," Mrs. Figg, closed the door and then pinched Harry's cheek. "You have grown a bit, how old are you?" He reminded himself, about his plan to run away. It was his chance, how could he miss it. Worries clouded "Eight," Harry answered. He knew, that she knew, it was his birthday.  
"A year older," She mumbled.  
The conversation went on, or more like an old lady talking to herself, looking sometimes at Harry expecting a nod. The story was long about how she found a new cat. After some time Harry tuned it out. He watched the baggy old woman, every time she gave him a glance, he would say uh huh, or nod, or show some kind of signs he's still awake. He hated living with Durcley's. He was walked over, taken advantage off, and always humiliated. Even right now he was wearing old Dudley's out, which didn't fit him. It was much bigger expected for a chubby kid to wear. His uncle and ant would refuse to show him any kindness. He was sure he would live better even in the orphanage. Then it came to his mind, what if he ran away? What if he was found by an orphanage? His imaginative mind started thinking up an idea. He could just run away like this. He didn't have any belongings worth saving. "Harry could you wait here, I have to go the bathroom," Mrs. Figg said. "You can play always play with Snowball,' She referred to one of the cats she had, for which she didn't have much liking. Harry watched her stand up and lazily walked out of the living room. his mind. What if I starve on the streets? Or orphanage won't accept me, and it will ship me back to his horrible guardians. He would be punished. He won't be probably be locked inside the closet for months. But it was his chance, he wanted to risk it, but he was afraid. Something inside him urged him to take the chance. So he crept slowly to the door leading outside, noiselessly opening it, and closing it. He walked a few steps away from the house of his babysitter, taking deep breath of fresh air. He gave one last glance behind, and all of a sudden he started running. He ran as fast as he could, leaving Privet Drive behind. After a few clocks he was already tired. He was attracting a lot of attention. Many adults looked at him. What was this small doing all by himself. But Harry ignored all of them. He stumbled unto a bus station. Harry set down on a bench to rest, meanwhile watching people pass by. A bus came and it left. People walked out from it, and some walked in. Harry realized he was so close to the place he lived most of his life. He couldn't just get away from it very far all by himself. "Are lost?" A man asked him. Harry glared up at him. "No," He replied shortly.  
The man sighed and walked away, mumbling about irresponsible parents.  
Harry was worried, what if someone reports him to police before he will end up far away? He stood up, strolled closer to the road, to await a bus. Cars speeded on their ways. He waited for about 5 minutes when another bus came. Harry walked in to it, behind a chubby man. In the bus he sat into very back. And still people looked at him strangely. A middle aged woman sat next to him. She had a crooked nose, and bright red hair. "What's your name?" She asked friendly.  
"Harry." "Where is your parents?" The woman asked. Harry stared at her not knowing what to say, but before he could say anything, another woman in a weird green cloak, with a pointy hat interrupted. "Thank you for watching my boy," she said gratefully.  
"Oh," The other woman said disappointed.  
"Come here Harry, we're leaving on the next bus station," confused Harry stood up. "My name is Tonk," she whispered, when Harry got really close to her. "Running away from home, are you?" Tonk winked. Harry still confused, looked at her puzzled, "Who are you?" "You'll find out later, after we leave this place, away from muggles." "What is muggles?" Harry asked. Tonk giggled.  
"That you will also find out later." "Are you returning me back to my ant and uncle?" "My, my so many question for a little boy." "I'm not little, I'm eight," Harry said proudly, realizing, that for the first time in his life he was glad it was his birthday.  
"Doesn't makes difference to me," She smirked. Harry gave up questioning her. On the next bus station they didn't leave, nor on the next station. And the rest of the way he was quite. Finally she pulled him threw the crowded bus, to the exit. The bus stopped. As they got off, Tonk paid for the ticket to the bus driver. The steppes leading the way out of the bus were tall, and Harry was left to jump, one step at a time. Tonk didn't offer him any help. She might have seemed nice at first but now Harry didn't much like her. He was a but afraid, but something urged him on. Tonk waved for Harry to follow. But Harry didn't move. What was going on? Am I being kidnapped?  
Tonk turned around.  
"Come on little Harry." Harry grunted. He didn't like being called little. He didn't know where he was. Tonk was the only guidance for him. He ran after her, not knowing what was awaiting him ahead. As he leveled with her, Tonk leaned down and took Harry by his hand.


End file.
